


Bedtime

by Erica_jam



Series: Little Nico [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Little Nico di angelo, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, agere, littlespace, not really - Freeform, sfw agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_jam/pseuds/Erica_jam
Summary: This work includes sfw agere (not age play) and is 100% non-sexual. Nico regresses as a coping mechanism. Leo and Nico are technically dating in this fic but it isn’t relevant to the story and they obviously aren’t dating while Nico is little.Actual summary: Leo has been pulling a lot of all nighters and little Nico is fed up.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Little Nico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163435
Kudos: 36





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this was barely proofread and contains an absolutely criminal amount of commas. Hope you like it!!!

Leo rubbed his face with his hands, he had to get this figured out. He was trying to figure out a way to make a crossbow that would shoot fire but the fire kept going out. He redid the gasoline dispenser, lighter, and the bolts themselves but nothing seemed to be working. He scowled and decided to just tear the whole thing apart and start again, Mabye he made a simple mistake while assembling it that could have caused this.

He glanced at the clock on the wall of bunker nine, 2:37 am. Looks like he’ll be pulling another all-nighter if he wanted to get this done by capture the flag the following day. He sighed and got back to work, starting from the beginning. 

He was grabbing a part from his tool belt when he sensed someone standing. He whirled around, hammer in hand, ready to attack the intruder. However, he was not greeted by the sight of a gruesome monster, instead it was a familiar face. He saw Nico standing about ten feet away from him clutching a stuffed bat a sucking a pacifier, he looked upset.

“Oh hey baby,” Leo said, sensing he was regressed, “how old are you?”

Nico seemed to take this as a sign and ran over to where He was sitting at a workbench, collapsing into his lap. Leo was stunned for a moment then wrapped his arms around the distressed boy. Nico cuddled into him and held up three fingers. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he ran his hands through nico’s hair. Nico gave no response and just held on tighter.

“Did you have a nightmare?” He shook his head. “Then why are you up?” He points to Leo, frustration written across his face.

“Me?” He nodded.

Leo was confused for a minute then realization hit, “ohhh, you want me to lay down with you!” Nico nodded vigorously.

“Ok, i can stay with you until fall asleep” he thought he had figured it out until nico started pouting again and shook his head. “Angel I’m sorry, but I don’t know what’s you want”

Nico got up from his lap and started tugging on his shirt. He pointed over to the couch that Leo sometimes slept on when he was too tired to go back to his cabin. 

“I-I’m sorry, i still don’t understand” 

Nico huffed and signed the word “bedtime” in asl. 

“You want to go to bed?” Nico nodded

“Ok, yeah, I’ll lay down with you until you fall asleep” Leo promised, repeating what he had said earlier. Mabye Nico had just misunderstood him? That turned out to be a no when nico grew even more visibly upset and stomped his foot. “Whoa,” Leo pulled the distressed boy back into his lap, “We do not stomp our feet.” He tried to keep his tone light as to not upset him further.

“Do you want to sleep without me?” That was unlikely but Leo was trying any thing at this point. He was give another vigorous head shake. “So you want to sleep and you want me to be with you,” a nod “but you don’t want me to leave when you fall asleep.” Nico nodded excitedly, finally he understood.

“Well I have to get this done so I can’t lay with you, I’m sorry” The other boy burst into tears, looks like he didn’t understand after all. Leo sighed he had no clue what to do to get him to go to sleep. “Do you want me to see if piper can lay down with you?” Another head shake. 

Nico frantically started to point to Leo and sign the word “sleep”. 

“I’m really sorry but you are gonna have to find someone else to lay down with, I have to get this finished.” Leo rubbed his eyes.

Nico then started pointing to him again.

“Me?” Nico nodded.

He brought his hands up to sign something but instead of “sleep”, it was the word “tired”

“tired?” Another nod. Leo thought for a second until it hit him, “ohhhh, you think I’m tired so you want me to sleep” Nico stopped crying and clapped his hands, nodding excitedly. “That is very sweet of you but I’m afraid I can’t right now.” Nico’s expression turned to an adorable pout that Leo was sure was meant to be intimidating. Either way it was clear he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Nico, once again, got up from his lap, his expression still unhappy. He grabbed Leo’s arm and started dragging him over to the couch. Although he was mentally three he still had the strength teenager Nico so Leo was pulled along with ease. Nico pushed him onto the couch and laid on top of him, pulling a blanket over them both. 

“Okayyy then, I guess I can” leo was already exhausted and the warm body on top of him wasn’t helping. He reached over and grabbed the remote to dim the lights. Nico cuddled closer into Leo and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat, Leo fell asleep soon after. So what the crossbow wouldn’t be done by capture the flag, a crossbow that shoots fire is kind of a stupid idea anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave requests in the comments for agere Nico stories!! Hope you have a lovely day/night!!!!!!


End file.
